1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a blower and an impeller thereof and in particular, to a multiple-motor blower and an impeller thereof.
2. Related Art
Typical blowers are classified into the single-side entry blowers and the double-side entry blowers. FIG. 1A is a schematic illustration showing a single-side entry blower 1 with a single impeller, and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view taking along a straight line A-A′ shown in FIG. 1A. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the blower 1 includes a motor 10, which is accommodated in a housing 11 and drives an impeller 12 to rotate. The housing 11 includes an upper cover 111, a lower cover 112 and an outlet 113. The upper cover 111 includes an inlet 114. When the impeller 12 rotates, a plurality of blades 121 mounted around the periphery of the impeller 12 drives the airflow from the inlet 114 to the outlet 113. However, when the motor 10 breaks down, the blower 1 loses the heat dissipating ability.
In order to prevent the aforementioned disadvantage, two blowers are combined together according to the prior art. Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, a conventional combined blower 2 has a first blower 21 and a second blower 22. The first blower 21 has an inlet 211 and an outlet 212, and the second blower 22 has an inlet 221 and an outlet 222. The outlet 212 of the first blower 21 is extended through a hollow housing 213, and the outlet 212 and the outlet 222 of the second blower 22 are aligned so that the second blower 22 is stacked on the hollow housing 213.
The first and second blowers 21, 22 drive the airflow from the inlets 211, 221, respectively, so that the airflow enters the individual air passages and is outputted from the outlets 212 and 222, respectively. That is, the first blower 21 and the second blower 22 are independent each other. In this case, a larger space is required to accommodate the two blowers, and additional components, such as the hollow housing 213, are required to combine the blowers together. Thus, the material cost is increased, and the overall airflow property of the combined blower 2 cannot be enhanced. In addition, when any one of the blowers breaks down, the faulty blower cannot be driven by the airflow generated by the blower which operates normally.
Thus, it is an important subject to provide a multiple-motor blower and an impeller thereof to integrate the structure design and to save the material cost, wherein when any one of the impellers breaks down, the faulty impeller can be driven by the other impeller operating normally so that the heat dissipating reliability and efficiency can be enhanced.